Honor of Memory
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: "Your time of mourning is over." When the Doctor regenerated, he gained more than he bargained for. He regenerated into what could possibly be Jack Harkness's hottest dream. He regenerated into River Song. Looks, anyway. This is a one-shot where the River!Doctor is visited by the face he holds now. Perhaps there is honor in 'her' memories.


This is basically a one-shot I did back when I roleplayed as a River!Doctor. Well...more like when The Doctor regenerated into River. It's weird, I know, but I just happened to play the muse. It's kind of short but this was the best version of what I had in mind. I love it and I hope you do too. :3 It's AU though you probably figured that already. Disclaimer! I do not own the Doctor, River Song, or Doctor Who in general. We all know who they really belong to: BBC and the writers of the show. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, that's quite enough out of you!" She shouted furiously at the reluctant TARDIS. A loud siren went off, showing exactly how irritated the ship was. The Doctor shook her head in response. "Come on. We got somewhere to be in about five seconds!' Another siren and then a rough shake which nearly knocked the timelord to the ground.

Grumbling under her breath, she rubbed the console briefly and glared upwards. "Would you just listen to me? I know you don't like it that I've changed to this but I don't exactly have control on who or what I regenerate too!" She bellowed, putting her hands on her hips. Just then a chuckle from behind caught her attention. "Quite right, too."

The Doctor froze. She knew that voice. It was one that matched to her current one, to her former wife. River Song. A pair of hands gently grasped her own, turning her to face the woman who literally seemed to have come back from the dead. "River!" gasped the Doctor. River chuckled again and glanced upwards. "Is she giving you trouble, love?" The TARDIS made a sound that strangely seemed as if agreeing with her. The timelord couldn't believe it. "How did you-"

She found herself cut off by a rough and passionate kiss. The Doctor melted in her arms, kissing back just as passionately before her senses reared their head. Pulling away, she blinked at her wife. River smiled even wider and studied her lover's new form quite extensively. "Never thought I'd be turned on by kissing myself." Immediately the other blushed furiously and coughed as if to clear her throat which merely amused River.

"I honestly have no idea why it happened. Trust me. I was just as surprised when I realized I was a woman… and then saw that I was a splitting image of you." The TARDIS rumbled, much to River's amusement and the Doctor's irritation. "Stop that! It's not funny!" She grumbled, fighting the urge to smack the console. Again. River couldn't help but kiss her lover once more and said warmly "We'll just say it's in my honor."

The smile disappeared, replaced by a sad frown. "You look beautiful, love, and I really wish I was there with you. I know it's been hard since my death." Tears sprang to the Doctor's eyes. What could she ever possibly say to that? River continued, saying "Just know I'll always be there whether you see me or not. Yet you need to move on. I am dead and there's nothing you can do. Your time for mourning is over." With a gentle squeeze of the hand, The Doctor found her lips preoccupied once more. Then…she woke up.

The Doctor blinked quite a few times, looking around for any remaining signs of her wife. "It was…just a dream. Of course." She murmured quietly. Her hearts felt as if they were tightening from the pain and then released due to relief. A sprout of hope sprung into her. It was tough but she knew she had to move on. It was what River would have wanted.

The TARDIS, sensing her thief's pain, let out a small rumble in hopes of cheering her up. The timelord couldn't help but smile and dash off to the console room, patting it gently. "C'mon, sexy. Let's see what the Universe has in store for us today."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Was it too confusing? Was it good? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I don't plan on writing any thing else involving River!Doctor but may edit this in the future should I need to. Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
